Halloweenbesuch
by Tybman
Summary: Kleiner OneShot zu Halloween. Harry hat noch nie das Grab seiner Eltern besucht.Am Abend des 30.Oktober beschließt er das zu ändern, macht sich einen Plan und begibt sich still und heimlich auf zum Friedhof von Godric Hollow.


**Disclaimer:** Alle Figuren und Orte sind geistiges Eigentum von JKR.

**Inhalt:** Kleiner One-Shot zu Halloween. Harry hat noch nie das Grab seiner Eltern besucht.  
Am Abend des 30.Oktober beschließt er das zu ändern, macht sich einen Plan und begibt sich still und heimlich auf zum Friedhof von Godric Hollow.

Es spielt mitten im 6.Jahr.

Viel Spaß!

* * *

**Halloweenbesuch**

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors herrschte eine angenehme Ruhe. Die meisten begaben sich gerade zum Abendessen in die Große Halle. Nur ein paar Nachzügler räumten noch ihre Hausaufgaben auf und ein paar Erstklässler beendeten gerade ihr Koboldsteinspiel.

In der Großen Halle saßen Hermine, Ron und Ginny schon am Tisch und aßen fleisig. Der einzige der fehlte war Harry. Die drei hatten sich bis eben darüber unterhalten, warum Harry sich den ganzen Tag schon so grüblerisch und abwesend verhielt. Doch ihre Unterhaltung unterbrachen sie kurz darauf, denn Harry setzte sich gerade an den Tisch, seine Miene zeigte keine Emotionen.

„Hey Harry, was ist los?", fragte Ginny einfühlsam, doch Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und zog sich die Schüssel mit Auflauf zu sich.

Den Rest des Essens brachten alle vier stillschweigend zu Ende. Gemeinsam gingen sie wieder zum Gemeinschaftsraum – weiterhin stillschweigend.

„Passwort?"

„Kürbiskuchen!", antwortete Ron und die fette Dame schwang zur Seite.

„Leute ich geh schlafen, Nacht." Ginny ging in Richtung Mädchenschlafsäle, aber nicht ohne Harry noch mal kurz über den Rücken zu streicheln. Die erste Gefühlsregung des Tages zeigte sich kurz in Harrys Gesicht.

„Ich auch, Nacht Ron, Nacht Harry." Und Hermine folgte Ginny.

Harry nickte nur und ging dann ebenfalls in seinen Schlafsaal, Ron allerdings konnte nicht folgen, denn Lavender nahm ihn sofort in Beschlag, als sie ihn entdeckte.

Harry legte sich, noch angezogen, in sein Himmelbett. Bevor er die Bettvorhänge zuzog, wühlte er kurz in seinem Schulkoffer und fand dann, wonach er suchte. Das Fotoalbum, welches Hagrid ihm geschenkt hatte. Er zog die Vorhänge zu und schlug es auf.

Er blätterte die Seiten langsam, eine nach der anderen, dabei betrachtete er jedes Foto mehrere Minuten. Auf den meisten sah er seine Eltern glücklich lächelnd und Arm in Arm. Sie lächelten ihm entgegen und bei vielen stand ein grinsender Sirius im Hintergrund. Harry fiel auf, dass Sirius öfter die Partnerin wechselte, als alle anderen auf den Bildern.

Er blätterte gerade die nächste Seite um, als er hörte wie seine Zimmerkameraden den Schlafsaal betraten.

„Harry? Bist du noch wach?" Aber Harry antwortete Ron nicht.

Er hatte soeben einen Entschluss gefasst.

Über zweieinhalb Stunden musste Harry warten, bis alle schliefen. Leise setzte er sich auf, zog die Vorhänge beiseite und verstaute das Fotoalbum wieder. Im Gegenzug holte er ein gewisses Pergament und seinen Tarnumhang heraus.  
Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er aus dem Schlafsaal. Sein Ziel war die Bibliothek. Im Gemeinschaftsraum hatten die Hauselfen schon aufgeräumt und im Kamin konnte man nur noch ein leichtes Glimmen erkennen.

„Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin!", flüsterte Harry. Sofort bekam das Pergament feine, spinnenartige Linien und kurz darauf konnte man ganz Hogwarts erkennen.

Harry überflog die Karte und stellte zufrieden fest, dass nur Filch sich auf den Gängen rumtrieb, und dass in einem völlig anderen Teil des Schlosses. Unter dem Tarnumhang fühlte er sich merkwürdig wohl und frei. Die Bewohner in ihren Bilderrahmen schliefen zumeist, manche schauten sich aufgrund des Raschelns und der ab und zu leise hörbaren Schritte neugierig um.

Zehn Minuten später stand Harry vor der Bibliothek. Mit einem Klicken ging die Tür auf und er lief zügig durch die Regalreihen. Nach kurzer Suche fand er das gewünschte Buch.

_Magische Transportwege_

Mit dem Zeigefinger überflog er das Inhaltsverzeichnis, bis er bei „_P_" das Richtige fand.

_Portschlüssel._

_Das Reisen mit einem Portschlüssel ist eine weit verbreitete Art des Reisens unter Hexen und Zauberern. Um einen Portschlüssel zu erschaffen, ist jeder beliebiger Gegenstand nutzbar. Das Erschaffen eines Portschlüssels muss vom Ministerium für Hexerei und Zauberei genehmigt werden. Eine Zuwiderhandlung zieht unter anderem hohe Geldstrafen nach sich, von den Gefahren des Zersplinterns einmal abgesehen._

**_Das Erschaffen:_**_ Nachdem Sie sich den gewünschten Gegenstand ausgesucht haben, tippen Sie mit dem Zauberstab darauf, sagen laut und deutlich**PORTUS** und stellen sich mit viel Konzentration ihr Ziel vor, dabei ist es von Vorteil, wenn Sie schon einmal an dem gewünschten Ort waren._

**_Anmerkung:_**_ Die Magie, welche beim Erschaffen entsteht, kann vom Ministerium aufgespürt werden und der Zauberer, welcher ihn ausführt, ebenfalls kenntlich gemacht werden._

„Sehr schön... Gut das in Hogwarts so viel Magie und Schutzzauber wirken", flüsterte Harry zufrieden vor sich hin. Dann klappte er das Buch wieder zu und schlich wieder in den Schlafsaal. Dort angekommen zog sich Harry um und legte sich nun wirklich zum Schlafen hin.

Am nächsten Tag musste Ron Harry regelrecht schütteln, damit er wach wurde.

Der Schultag verging relativ schnell. Die Schule wurde überall mit unterschiedlich großen geschnitzten Kürbissen dekoriert. Kerzen hingen schwebend auf den Gängen und spendeten Licht. Am Abend sollte ein Halloween-Ball stattfinden.

„Hey, habt ihr Harry irgendwo gesehen?", fragte Hermine Nachmittags Ron und Ginny.

„Nein, seit dem Mittagessen nicht mehr."

„Ron weißt du wo Harry die _Karte_ hat?"

„In seinem Koffer denk ich."

„Dann lasst uns hoch in den Schlafsaal gehen und auf ihr nachschauen."

Doch Harry hatte das Schulgelände schon längst verlassen. Er suchte sich ein uneinsehbares Plätzchen, nahm sich eine der alten Socken die er von Onkel Vernon bekommen hatte, legte sie auf den Boden und zog den Zauberstab.

Harry stellte sich mit aller Kraft das Haus seiner Eltern vor, er hatte es sich auf einigen Fotos genau eingeprägt.

„_Portus!_"

Die senfgelbe Socke glühte kurz blau-silbern auf. Harry zählte still bis drei, dann berührte er die Socke.

Sofort setzte das Ziehen ein. Ein Meer aus bunten Farben umgab ihn und der Druck legte sich auf seinen ganzen Körper. Wenige Sekunden später stand er wieder auf eigenen Füßen.

Er blickte sich um. Es nieselte leicht. Und dann sah er zum ersten Mal das Haus in dem er eigentlich groß werden sollte. Doch man konnte den Glanz und die Schönheit nur noch erahnen. Das Haus war zwar keine Ruine, aber doch sehr verfallen.

Harry stand minutenlang einfach nur so da und blickte in Gedanken zum Haus, dann drehte sich um und lief dann die Straße entlang. Er wusste nicht, wo der Friedhof war. Ein paar Meter vor ihm sah er eine alte Frau mit einem Regenschirm, wohl eine Muggel. Er beschleunigte seinen Schritt und holte die Frau ein.

„Entschuldigen Sie, können Sie mir sagen wo der Friedhof ist?"

„Aber natürlich mein Junge! Du gehst einfach diese Straße weiter, bis zum Ortsende, dort gehst du den Kiesweg, links, entlang und dann kommst du zum Friedhof."

„Danke schön."

Harry folgte der Wegbeschreibung. Schon von weitem sah er eine kleine Kirche. Er war also richtig.

Das Eingangstor knarzte laut, als er es öffnete. Er ging die Grabreihen entlang. Der Friedhof war nicht besonders groß, aber alle Gräber sahen sehr gepflegt aus. Harry war wohl der einzige, der heute jemanden besuchte.

Seine Bein führten ihn wie von selbst nach rechts und dann geradeaus. Als er seinen Blick wieder vom Weg nach vorn richtete, sah er jemanden an einem Grab hocken. Der Körperbau kam ihm seltsam bekannt vor.

Harry ging näher.

„Remus?"

Der Angesprochene zuckte zusammen und drehte sich zu Harry um.

„Harry! Wie kommst du hier her?" Doch Remus wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern umarmte Harry gleich.

Als sie sich lösten, antwortete Harry: „Ich wollte endlich mal das Grab meiner Eltern besuchen." Dann drehte er sich dem Grabstein zu.

Dieser war ein wenig größer, als die der anderen Gräber, dunkler Stein und in goldenen Lettern war eingraviert:

_Lily Potter, geb. Evans und James Potter_

_Gestorben am 31.Oktober 1981,_

_aber nie vergessen._

Harry nahm seinen Zauberstab und murmelte „_Lilium_". Aus seinem Zauberstab kamen zwei weiße Lilien. Er legte sie vor den Grabstein und dann, er konnte es nicht verhindern, dann kamen ihm die Tränen. Remus drückte ihm beruhigend seine Schulter.

Nach einem Moment Pause um sich zu sammeln, fing Harry an zu sprechen.

„Mum, Dad, es tut mir leid dass ich erst jetzt hierher gekommen bin! Ich vermisse euch so sehr!"

Er schwieg kurz.

„Ich hoffe euch geht es gut, wo immer ihr auch seid. Mir geht es ganz gut, Ron freut sich schon total auf das Festessen. In Hogwarts findet heute ein Halloween-Ball statt. Hermine und Ginny haben den ganzen Tag schon Stress gemacht, was sie anziehen sollen."

Harry war es überhaupt nicht peinlich, vor seinem ehemaligen Professor zu weinen und zu seinen Eltern zu sprechen. Als er sich wieder erhob, konnte er sehen, dass auch Remus sich eine Träne wegwischte.

„Ich pass auf ihn auf, macht euch keine Sorgen", flüsterte Remus.

Ein Weile standen beide schweigend nur so da. Es hatte aufgehört zu nieseln.

„Ich besuche euch wieder, sobald wie möglich! Und grüßt Sirius von mir. Machts gut."

Harry strich noch einmal mit der rechten Hand über den Grabstein, dann er wandte sich vom Grab seiner Eltern ab und er und Remus gingen langsam in Richtung Tor.

„Ich bring dich nach Hogsmeade und dann zur Schule, Harry."

„Danke."

Mit einem Blick um sich zu versichern, dass sie niemand sah, fasste Remus Harry am Arm und dann apparierten sie nach Hogsmeade.

* * *

Ich freu mich über Kommi´s !;-) 


End file.
